Eurys
"A leader isn't someone who sits on a pedestal all day and looks down on their followers. A real leader is someone who wants to understand their followers' struggles, and help to remedy them. If you don't put yourself in their shoes, you're doomed from the very start." -Eurys, talking to Valerie. Profile Eurys is a wayfaring archer who is traveling the lands in an effort to aid the weak. Though in reality, this is a guise to hide her true identity, the eldest daughter and heiress to House Virion of Rosanne (As revealed in Act 2.) She is first introduced in Act 1, having accidentally boarded a ship of pirates on her trip to Chon'sin. She prepares herself to fight them, but notices a ship coming towards them, Valerie's band attacking the pirates and effectively saving her. Afterwards, as a token of gratitude Eurys lends her bow to Valerie's cause, seeing that she has a goal she is considerably serious about. In Act 2 she helps Valerie battle Eastern Valm, which has allied itself with Rosanne. There, she fights her former teacher and the new Duchess of Rosanne, Kyrie. Upon Kyrie's demise, Eurys entrusts Rosanne to her cousin Inigo, and continues to aid Valerie in uniting Valm. After the unification of Valm, Eurys bids farewell to the Liberation and returns to Rosanne, becoming the new Duchess for House Virion. With the legislations she passes, Valm and Rosanne become closer than they have ever been, guaranteeing Valm Rosanne's bountiful resources and Rosanne Valm's mighty military. Past Eurys was raised in Rosanne, the elder sibling between her and her younger brother, Erin. As a child, she had overflowing and almost boundless energy, generally speaking her mind before she thought about what she said. As she was born in a noble house and was named to be the heir and future Duchess of House Virion, she underwent the training to become a proper noble as a child, under the watchful eyes of her uncle Virion and his retainer and leader of the Rosanne militia, Cherche. As she grew older, she learned about what Valm put Rosanne through during the Awakening War, thus beginning to form a grudge against the Empire and promised to herself that she would see them pay. With this in mind, she sought advice from her mother's friend and fellow noble, Kyrie. In response to Eurys' ambition, Kyrie taught her how to wield a bow. Over the next decade, her training consisted of learning the ins and outs of nobility through her mother, etiquette and physical training with Lady Cherche, mental and sword training with her father, and archery training with Kyrie. Present The Civil War having started, Eurys heard about all the casualties and sacrifices happening in Valm. Outraged at Rosanne's decision to remain neutral in this matter, she took up her bow and prepared to set off. As she was getting ready, she was personally warned by her mother that if she should leave Rosanne at this moment, she would not be considered affiliated with the country, thus exiled and dishoned from the dukedom. However, with her mind made up it is impossible to change it. And so Eurys set off from the comforts of home and began her travels across the continent, her destination being Chon'sin. As she traveled, she made time to help in any problems she ran across, such as brigands, disputes, and the like. Boarding a boat on the east as a way to relax and taste the air of the sea for the first time, she mistakenly boarded with a group of pirates, who then got into conflict with the newly departed Valerie and co. Personality Eurys is a laid-back and carefree individual, coming off as extremely open-minded for a noble. She considers herself to be an optimist, preferring to look at the brighter things in life. Though she is relaxed, she is also keen to detail and intelligent, usually able to pick up on lies or read a situation enough to improvise a plan. Even then, she isn't afraid to admit her shortcomings, or own up to her failures. Though that usually comes after fervent denial due to her prideful behavior. Supports * Erin * Nathaniel * Triton * Zephyr * Solomon * Noel * Phira * Katse * Valerie In-Game Bases Growths Heart/Second seals Recruitment Weapon Levels: * Bows - C Max Weapon Levels: * Bows - S Quotes * See Eurys/Quotes for quotes. Personal Skill Rough Handling: When chosen, unit attacks with five extra MT, in trade for an extra use of durability per attack. Roster Entry A wayfaring archer. She has boundless energy, but also impulsive to a fault. She has a sly personality and can be hard to read, her carefree smile hardly reaching her eyes. The most likely to break equipment. Born on September 17th. Possible Endings Eurys - Hawk-Eyed Heiress: Rosanne now without a leader, Eurys returned to her homeland after the war and succeeded House Virion, in turn ruling Rosanne. Although it was met with fierce debate, Eurys decided to unify the country with the Valmese empire, granting it security and prosperity for years to come. In later years, she was known as the “Queen of Hawks” due to her unyielding attention to detail and vast courage. '(If Erin Dies): '''Failing to protect her brother, Eurys ventured back home with a look of sorrow never seen before on her. Though she tried to re-unify Rosanne, the loss of her brother began to shake the people’s trust in her, questioning if she was strong enough to rule. With another house being elected to rule Rosanne, Eurys relinquished her title of Duchess which then led to House Virion’s permanent demise. Legends have it she took up a staff and ventured around the continent, healing the wounds of the war. '(If Eurys and Erin attain an A+ Support): '''Erin was about to bid farewell to everyone to travel on a journey, but was met with pressure by his sister, wanting him to stay with her and help her with Rosanne’s rule. Erin eventually caved in, secretly finding happiness in staying with his loved one. Over the years, the two became inseparable, and a key figure in Rosanne’s history. It is said that Erin himself became less self-sacrificial thanks to his sister, learning to live for himself rather than for others. Trivia * Eurys shares her Japanese voice Actress, Ayane Sakura, with Minerva and Julia from Fire Emblem Heroes. * After the end of Act 1, Eurys dons a sky-blue coat over her sweater. This coat was given to her as a gift from her mentor upon completing her training as an archer. Whenever she puts on this coat, it means that she will take any kind of task seriously. * Though she tends to treat herself as a tomboy, she is seen to partake in more feminine activities. She fusses over how her hair looks, tends to the gardens regularly, and even sometimes experiments with perfumes before heading into battle. * Eurys keeps a tally of how many animals she has hunted in her quarters. Category:Archer Category:Liberation